


Traveling

by Lillix92



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr, Korra POV, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU, Post Book 4, korrasami angst, much sad, the sad, tragic korrasami, very cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillix92/pseuds/Lillix92
Summary: title not final. Inspired by http://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/152181401608/prompt-96 but if you don't want a spoiler don't look at that. Korra is stricken with grief after a tragic accident. Amidst her grief, she is suddenly taken back, given a chance to stop the accident. She's given chance after chance, but she can't stop her death. If its not one thing, its another. Its as if the spirits have fixed this event in time and they are forcing Korra to live through it over and over and over as punishment. Will she be able to stop her death, or will she ultimately give up and find a way to escape this hell?I'm changing this to be modern au because its way easier to write. Also, my asus transformer book broke.... so idk how often I'll be able to update now. -_-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a good title right now. I'll try my best to update regularly. I hope I can finish this. I'm always open to constructive criticism and junk. Comments are appreciated!

Chapter One  
I... it all happened so fast...  
We had just gotten back from our vacation... Everything went great. We even shared our first kiss and decided that we would give this relationship a shot, even though neither of us had ever tried anything like this before. But I really felt something with her. This felt right; It felt good. I could tell we were both happy. From the moment we shared that first kiss, I felt something strong between us, a special bond. Or maybe it was there before, and I was just too oblivious to see it.  
After we came back, we decided to each go our separate ways for the day to unpack our things, shower, and rest. We met the next day with Mako, Opal, and Bolin to catch up. We talked about all the lovely sights we saw. Well, she did most of the talking. I enjoyed watching as her excited, green eyes lit up with joy as she recalled every event, laughing and smiling as I became more and more flustered, unable to keep my eyes on her for too long, for the fear of being noticed.  
I was found out quickly by Opal, who suspected just the right thing, and that was when we announced our relationship. Our friends took it well. Bolin handed Opal twenty dollars, and Mako just silently smirked to himself. Opal excitedly hugged the two of us, exclaiming that we were perfect for each other and she knew it would happen eventually. She then begged for more details. I was too embarrassed to say anything, but Asami told the story, blushing, making my heart flutter.  
After our meet up with our friends, we decided we would see Tenzin to let him know we were back, and call my parents. We decided we would walk to my mentor's house instead of calling a cab so that we could enjoy the nice weather.  
But... But then...  
Shaking and desperately panting, I recall the accident.  
We heard tires squealing in the distance, and a few screams. But the commotion died down quickly. Once we determined it was safe again, we crossed the road. As we reached the middle of the road, I heard tires screech loudly a second time. I stopped like a stupid deer caught by a car's headlights.  
"Korra!"  
I was shoved. I lost complete balance and fell onto the pavement. I slid and could feel a burning on my entire right arm. I clenched my jaw in pain.  
It didn't take long for me to realize what had happened.  
"ASAMI," I cried. My eyes scanned the street, until I found her.  
Her body lied lifeless on the pavement. There were red tire tracks on the road, but no other cars were around. I heard screams. Then I heard nothing. Everything went white. As my vision came to, I saw people hovering over her. An ambulance parked, and the EMTs ran to her. Their eyes were somber.  
This couldn't be happening. There's no way this is real. Its a dream. A nightmare. I'll wake up any second and find Asami laying next to me. We're asleep in a hotel. When I wake up screaming, she'll quietly comfort me and everything will be ok.  
Her body was carefully loaded onto a stretcher. Before they covered her face, I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Cold, sunken in, and lifeless. I tried to stand up, but it felt like gravity was against me, and pulled me back down.   
As they loaded her lifeless body into the vehicle, I felt a hand grab my arm and help me stand. Lin, with a despaired look in her eyes. She picked me up and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe. She said something, but I didn't quiet hear it. I was just... So numb. This couldn't be real.  
I was loaded into a police car and dropped off at my apartment. I slowly walked in, not even bothering to change, and fell face first into my bed. I turned onto my side and tightly hugged a pillow. All the emotion hit me like that car had hit her. My chest began to hurt. My stomach churned and I couldn't breathe. I buried my face in the pillow and cried for hours. This couldn't' be real. IT COULDN'T!  
I heaved and hiccuped and cried until I was dehydrated and the tears refused to fall anymore. When I looked up from my pillow, the sun was just rising, and birds were chirping. The outside world continued, but mine had stopped. I couldn't find the strength or will to move from where I had fell the day before.  
The event played in my head again. I sobbed dryly, hiding my face in the drenched fabric. It happened. It really happened. That car sped right by, flattened Asami, and didn't even stop to see if she was alive. They were so fast that none of the witnesses caught a glimpse of who might have been behind the wheel. She was pronounced dead at the scene. Lin probably already informed everyone else.  
I recalled hearing the phone ring all through the night. I faintly remembered hearing knocks on my door, too, but I didn't answer. I was empty and powerless to do anything. I felt a cold nose touch my leg, but ignored it. Naga whimpered, but I didn't acknowledge her.  
If I could just go back... If I could just... I could have told her to wait, just a mere few seconds more before we crossed the street. Or if I could have just been more alert, paid more attention, I could have saved us both. I could have pulled us both out of the way. We could both be smiling as we met and ate breakfast together this morning. I'd blush as she smiled at me, and we'd talk about nothing in particular. My heart would flutter as it always did as I dared to hold her hand. She would blush and look away, but squeeze my palm lightly.  
Its my fault. If I could just... If I could go back, and start the day over, I could prevent this. Her life was taken prematurely because of me. I need a chance to fix this....  
...Please...

There was a bright flash of yellow light. I thought my heart had stopped. I felt pressure on my left hand. When I looked down, pale, slender fingers were entwined with mine. I gasped, recognizing them immediately.  
"A... Asami," I gasped, holding back a sob.  
"Hm," Asami hummed, looking at me as we stepped off the bus, and back into the city.  
We were back and she was there beside of me, her skin glowing radiantly. She squeezed my hand a little tighter.  
"If I knew you were that home sick," she laughed, wiping a tear from my left eye, "I would have suggested we leave a little earlier.  
"Oh," I gasped, "I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing," I lied. "Wanna meet up with everyone for a bite to eat? I'm kinda hungry."  
"Sounds perfect," Asami smiled.


End file.
